


The Fluffy Field Guide

by Miss_Gems



Category: Diablo - Fandom, Diablo II, Diablo III
Genre: Book of Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Angels, Gen, Monster angels, also posted on Tumblr, angiris council, behavior and biology I guess, fluffy angels au, headcanons, headcanons galore, literal fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/pseuds/Miss_Gems
Summary: A collection of notes and observations on the angels. Who happen to be fluffy.Fluff. Silliness. Lore.





	1. General Notes 01

**Author's Note:**

> In universe this in written by the Mysterious Writer. Maybe they'll eventually reveal themselves. 
> 
> These are also posted on tumblr, where the original au is. Check it out if you're in the mood for some fluff!

 

  * Angels do groom each other. It's less of a necessity and more of a social past-time. Builds and shows trust. 
    * Grooming includes running fingers or a brush through manes, petting each other's fluff, giving haircuts when necessary, polishing armor, chipping at flakes (they do kinda shed little shrapnel bits) and occasionally wing maintenance/grooming/petting
    * The Wing grooming is a sign of ultimate trust and care for one another. It is usually done in private, whereas regular grooming happens anywhere.
    * Depending on the relationship, wing petting can be a form of foreplay.
    * There was a big work stoppage once when the Angels of Hope decided everyone needed some tlc and promptly invaded all of the other aspects. Who knew there were so many of them?
      * Note: Angels of Hope seem to include a civilian population in addition to their healers and those with battle training. 
      * Further Note: Tyrael claims there are such angels born from each aspect. We’ve just never encountered them before.


  * Angels have the capacity for sleep. Or at the very least, lying prone in a pile. 
  * They also have claws, which are sort of a part of their armor
    * Often, the claws are layered, with metal coverings over the original nail.
    * Angel armor is weird. It is semi retractable, in that it is not always displayed or covering them. It is, however, able to be re-summoned at a moments notice. 
      * Corruption does even weirder things to an angel. The armor seems to disconnect from the actual seraph, and their skin grows more tangible without any concentration on their part. 
    * They can process sensory input through their amor, though they have to be in the right ‘mode’. If an angel is in battle, they can ‘turn off’ the sensory input. In moments of peace or intimacy, they can ‘turn on’ or even amplify the feelings. 
      * One can only assume armor would eventually be retracted during intimacy. Tyrael and co are being very tight lipped about it however. 


  * Average angels do not have nipples. Urzael was corrupt, Tyrael is mortal, and Inarius is Inarius (and also sorta corrupt).
  * They (almost certainly) have teeth. Inarius has been observed crushing things with his teeth, most likely because he simply can. Izual still sports an impressive pair of tusks Tyrael did not seem too surprised about finding his teeth 
    * He did note how blunt and soft human teeth are.
    * It could just be a fallen angel trait, however.


  * When asked, Inarius implied that procreation involved the wings. He did not seem aware why he knew that
  * They do have a concentration of fluff and *fat around the chest area. Possibly for keeping offspring warm? 
    * *It’s not fat as humans know it, but it is soft and squishy. Kinda like a female rabbits dewlap. 
    * Once again, the resident angels won’t share when asked about offspring. Tyrael just looks uncomfortable till the subject changes, Inarius goes catatonic, and Izual gets irritated about Inarius. 
      * Note: Don’t ask Inarius about it again. Apparently it dregs up a lot of previously-unreachable memories. Painful ones too. 
      * Unless you want to get into a fist-fight with Izual.
      * Which you don’t.




	2. Winter Edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was very cold when I wrote this.

 

  * Angels can tolerate much lower temperature than humans. No seraph has ever been known to freeze to death. They do, however, seem to _prefer_ staying warm. 
  * They do not require oxygen, but prefer it. It carries their song better. 
    * They do enjoy water though. Malthael, and many other angels of Wisdom, have been reported to lay in their pools for hours on end. Inarius and Izual have both been seen simply resting at the bottom of a river. The latter has occasionally told stories of exploring the depths of the Ocean.
      * Apparently, it is both terrifying and beautiful. 
  * Angels do not require food or water. They do require an open and constant light-source, however. Prolonged separation from a lightsource can lead to severe mental and physical damage.
    * Sanctuary’s location was chosen because, in addition to being naturally hidden from Heaven and Hell, the Sun was a viable lightsource from which the angels could feed off of. 
    * The angels on Sanctuary spend a good portion of their day simply basking. 
    * Those among the founding angels that lived in far Northern locations were migratory. 
    * In response to discovering Sanctuary’s night cycle, Inarius created the two moons. The intent was to ensure that enough light was available at all times. It is unclear whether this was successful or not. 
      * According to Xiansai Legend (and Covetous Shen), Lyria, the second moon, was slain by the god Dirgest. What truly happened hasn’t been discovered yet. Neither Inarius nor Shen will give a straight answer.
        * How does one go about killing a moon?
  * Despite not needing it, majority of angels on Sanctuary would at least try, and enjoy, the food. How this is accomplished, no one is sure. It may be a case of shapeshifting?
    * Some of them get quite excited about certain foods. Enough to go through a lot of trouble to obtain it. 
      * Do not come between an angel and a food they like. 
        * Seriously just let them have it. It’s not worth losing a hand over. 
  * It is highly recommended to keep an angel around during cold months (or, if necessary, follow them when they decide it is too dark to stick around). They generate a ton of heat, and love to cuddle. They also grow extra fluff for warmth-keeping purposes. 
    * The fluff either comes off on it’s own, or requires shearing come warmer months (depends on the angel). It is highly durable and very, very warm. 
      * Just make sure you ask before taking it. Inarius will personally maul anyone known to have stolen someone’s fluff. 
    * The angels on Sanctuary have been known to pile up on especially cold days. If you’re lucky, they might invite you into the fluff-pile. 
  * Apparently, it created quite a stir when they found out Tyrael purposely went bald. This is considered something of a taboo among angels. 
  * Trimming/shearing for grooming purposes is considered fine, but complete removal is highly frowned upon. Imperius was noted to have called it ‘sacrilege’. (He says that about many things though).




	3. The Nephalem, Rathma, and Kalan

 

    * Nephalem were originally a very instinct-driven race. Over time they began to rely on proper thought, but they were very harsh in the beginning.
      * It was an even mix of instincts from both angels and demons - the fury and mistrust from the demons coupled with protectiveness and need for pack-bonding from the angels led to some very vicious clan warfare.
    * It is likely that had the renegade angels and demons been exposed to the nephalem a bit later in their history, they would have had less reason for fear.
    * Eventually, they became a very advanced race with many diverse cultures. There are several styles of modern art, language, writing and architecture that can be traced back to the Nephalem.
      * The most notable examples are the barbarian tribes, the Zan Esu, and the Amazons of the Skovos Isles.
        * The Priests of Rathma, while being founded and influence by their ancient namesake, are a different case.
      * Interestingly, examples of angelic, demonic, nephalic influence can be found in most modern language and writing.
    * Rathma had a hard time taking the Uldyssian, Mendeln, and the rest of the Edyrem seriously. They were young and frail and didn’t have a good grip on their powers - exactly like nephalem children.
      * He had to deal with very strong parental instincts whenever he was around them, and thus tried to keep his distance as much as possible. It wouldn’t do to go on a furious killing spree because they got into a skirmish with the Triune.
      * Eventually Mendeln - sometime after taking up the name Kalan - became more of an adult in his mind’s eye.
        * This may have been due to Kalan possessing students of his own.
      * This is a problem the angels on Sanctuary also encounter. Humans are just too young.
    * Similar to how the fantasms were nephalem that had a greater demonic side, fluffy nephalem had a greater angelic side.
      * In the early years, this caused Rathma a great deal of trouble when it came to honing his internal balance. It also gave him trouble when it came to defining himself as a person.
    * Nephalem had to eat far more than the average human in a day. Their sheer size already necessitated this - coupled with their magical output, they could easily pack down anywhere from 30-45 pounds of food per day.
      * The average human on Sanctuary today eats 3-4 (if they're lucky).
    * There is a relatively small section in the Books of Kalan specifically about the Nephalem. Much of what we know of our true past is through this man.


  *     * _Note: after studying the texts myself, I discovered that there are two different writers for this section. The writing styles and penmanship are very similar, but just different enough to be distinguishable. It can only be conclude the second writer was Rathma himself._
    * After this discovery, several more instances of the second writer interjecting were discovered. 




	4. Armor and Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metal birds.

  * Angel’s as creatures can be difficult to comprehend for mortals. They are eternal pieces of light and music and emotion, bound together to one single form. They can be ancient and knowing and some of the most childish beings in creation. Perhaps part of living forever is never truly having to grow up.
  * In order to get a better grasp on these beings, let us take a closer look at both their armor and wings.
  * It may be easier to comprehend the angels as living creatures if we acknowledge that they actually aren’t sentient suits of armor. It is as much a part of them as our hair and fingernails are of us.
    * Note:  _These creatures do possess nails and hair of their own, but it is made of different substance than anything mortal._
  * An angels armor is simultaneously living and inanimate. It depends on what they decide at any given moment. They do not have to feel, but they can.
  * It seems to be a connection to the wings themselves, and not the body, that allows this.
  * They can easily shed and recreate their armor. They also tend to slowly make changes as the go. If one were able to go long enough periods between seeing an individual angel, they may not recognize the being due to their constant growth.
  * The armor is similar to a birds feathers in that it can stand up or clamp down depending on the mood the angel is in.
    * An extremely short and simplified list of emotions and reactions:
      * Calm/resting: The armor lies normal, with small gaps.
      * Happy/content: The armor ‘fluffs up’, showing openings and an increased heat output. An angel is most vulnerable here.
      * Anger/Aggression: The armor folds and clamps down in certain places and extends in others. An angel is hardest to attack in this instance.
      * Fear: All armor clamps down as tight and slender as it can go.
  * Angels will often decorate each other’s armor as a way of distinguishing one-another, and showing affection.
  * Heat-treating is a common method. Another is brazing.
  * The material generated by an angels in different aspects is slightly different. The metal in an angel of Hope’s plating is softer, and more malleable. Angels of Fate have shown some of the most diversity in metal-type. Angels of Valor are predictably very tough and well tempered. They are not the most flexible. The Angels of Wisdom were found to have brittle armor that would shatter into hundreds of shrapnel pieces. While strong and durable, angels of Justice tend to also be very rigid.
  * There does seem to be a tendency towards specific colors among the aspects.
  * The wings will slowly shed their filaments. Similar to how a bird molts its feathers, an angel loses and regrows filaments.
    * Filaments are what make up an angel’s wings. They are thin strands of pure energy and light.
    * Usually, it is the very tips of their tendrils that separate. It is rare for an entire tendril to detach.
    * If entire tendrils are detaching, it is always a bad sign for the angel. High physical or emotional strain, a lack of proper light nourishment, and corruption are the most well-documented causes of high filament loss.
  * An angel can lose an entire wing and remain an angel. Eventually, however, it becomes very painful. It is also generally a sign that they are either broken or completely corrupted.
  * Small filaments falling off is natural and healthy. If an angel is not shedding, this could also be a sign of a lack of light.
    * The wings also become dimmer, and the armor loses some of its luster. The angel eventually becomes noticeably weaker, and if left unattended, can become immobile.
    * Note: _The angels trapped in the Pandemonium time rifts seem to be a special case. Where most angels left in Pandemonium eventually wither and die, these angels have persisted long since their expected deaths. Most were driven mad by their ‘starvation’._
  * An angel can manipulate their physical surroundings using their wings. Anything from weapons to flowers to other angels.
    * A great deal of sensitivity is focused in the wings, however, and they prefer to avoid unnecessary touching.
  * A mortal would disintegrate if they were touching/touched by any part of an angel’s wing.
  * Color change in the wings has only been observed on very specific occasions. Extreme emotion often causes natural glowing, but full on color change seems to always be unnatural.
    * The only recorded case of an angel’s wings changing color that isn’t corruption is when Inarius linked himself to the Worldstone. The connection caused his wings to display multiple sharp colors - the color reverted back after the connection was severed at the Sin War’s conclusion.




End file.
